Twilight: By Me! Yay!
by StarAloha
Summary: “Not all bad is bad, but not all good is good. Be careful of who you trust. ” One cat is threatened by forbidden love, another who doesn't trust her best freind, and for the last, the end is coming all to near.
1. Prolouge

**Twilight: by me!**

**Hi! I l luv Cheese! I Luv Strawberries! Yay me!**

**Do you know the cheese dude, the cheese dude, the cheese dude, do you know the cheese dude that lives down cheesy lane…Yay!**

**(-.- ) ( -.-) Prologue (-.- ) ( -.-)**

**( ) ( ) 0 0( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) 0 0( ) ( ) **

Moonlight shone onto the lake, adding a sliver tint to its already blue color. A young light brown tabby she-cat sat at its edge, watching… watching. Watching the wind gently ebb its tide… in… out… in… out… never stopping… always flowing. "Why me…" she mewed quietly to its shores. "Why me…why… I love him Starclan, why! Why can't I love him!" she knew the answer- because she was a medicine cat, that's why.

A cold chill ran through her, as a cold yet familiarly sweet voice sounded through her ears. _"Not all bad is bad, but not all good is good. Be careful of who you trust. "_

Leafpool jolted awake from her thoughts. _Did this mean that Starclan didn't approve of her feelings for Crowfeather? Or did it mean they did approve?_

Heavy pawed, Leafpool headed back for camp.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One Yay!

**I don't know what happened, but some of the stuff on the bottom pf the prologue didn't come out, but… Thanks for reviewing! Yay! I luv strawberries! Yay!**

**Anyways, here goes! Brawbleclaw's POV!**

Brambleclaw opened his eyes to the glare of the dawn sun. Firestar, noticing his awakening, nodded for him to come. Obediently, he got to his paws. Bounding toward Firestar, he noticed Squirrelflight, a bright ginger she-cat, gently licking her chest.

_Does she still love me? _Firestar interrupted his thoughts. "I want you to go on a patrol towards the Shadowclan border. Make sure they haven't been anywhere on our side of the scent markers."

Brambleclaw dipped his head respectfully. "Who should I bring?" he asked, half hoping Firestar would say _Squirrelflight_, half hoping he wouldn't. His only reply was "Any cat you want. Just make sure you bring an apprentice."

As Brambleclaw turned to leave, Firestar again interrupted his thoughts. "Do you think you're ready for an apprentice?"

Brambleclaw was surprised, but quickly recovered. "I-I- I am, Firestar. I am ready. But what about Cloudtail? And Ashfur? They haven't had apprentices yet? Why are you giving me one?"

Firestar answered as if he expected him to ask that question. "Because. Cloudtail is helping Brightheart with the new territory and Ashfur is older, yes, but less experience and less patience."

Brambleclaw purred with excitement. Firestar nodded, excusing himself to speak to Sandstorm.

Brambleclaw headed instinctively towards Squirrelflight, and then stopped. Would she accept? Or would still be mad?

He turned around and bumped into Whitepaw.

"Hi Whitepaw. Are you doing anything with Brackenfur today?" Whitepaw shook her head. "Then ask him to come on patrol with me." Whitepaw turned and ran to the warriors den and came out again with Brackenfur and Sorreltail at her heels.

**( -.- )**

**( ) ( ) 0 **

**  
"**May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath this ledge." said Firestar, using one of Bluestar, the previous Thunderclan leaders' summoning mew. **(Is that what it's called? Well, it sound's cool, so… may all of my sisters** (I only have one) **stupid enough to get stuck in the washing machine cover come to the computer! We have a little sum sum we gotta talk about… mwahahahaha…)** Birchkit, please step forward." From his expression, Ferncloud, his mother, obviously hadn't told him about the coming ceremony, though his brown fur was groomed so thoroughly, it had a different color to it. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as you Birchpaw."

Brambleclaw's heart skipped a beat as Firestar called his name. "Brambleclaw, you are a warrior of many experiences and" Firestar temporarily stopped, "ambition. May you put it to good, while mentoring Birchpaw."

Brambleclaw wasn't sure whether to be happy or disappointed, but as Birchpaw, leaned forward to touch noses with him, he forgot.

The crowd arose in chant. "Birchpaw! Birchpaw! Birchpaw! Birchpaw!"

"Get some sleep, Birchpaw," mewed Brambleclaw. "I'll see you in when the sun rises." Birchpaw nodded excitedly, almost running to the apprentices den.

Brambleclaw trotted slowly to the warriors den. _What did Firestar mean by _Ambitious_? Was it a good thing? _Troubled, Brambleclaw's eyes fluttered shut.

**Sorry it's still kind of short, but I can't think of anything else to continue it, so yeah! Yay! Please review! Thank you! I luv STRAWBERRIES! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I luv strawberries! Yay! I'm sorry cheese do you feel left out? Ok, well… I luv cheese! Yay! Yay! Tay, so this one is in Squirrelflight's POV. (By the way, the weird things that have faces, they are supposed to be bunnies, except they don't turn out right, and sorry my chapters are so short. I can never think of a way to continue it, so I just end it.)**

Squirrelflight yawned as she stretched her legs. Light shone through the shield of nettles above the camp. She looked around the camp. Ashfur and Brackenfur were quietly sharing tongues by the apprentices den. Sorreltail was exiting the medicinecat's den, her belly slightly swollen, and the authoritative voice of Cinderpelt, the clan medicine cat behind her, though she couldn't make it out, she could tell by the look on Leafpool, her sister', face, that it had something to do with her resting instead of wandering around camp.

Her eyes reached Brambleclaw's. She quickly turned around and there, she met Firestar, his flame colored pelt shining brightly in the morning sun.

"Squirrelflight" he mewed softly, "I want you to go on a hunting patrol by the Windclan border." She turned to obey, but he interrupted. "Bring Brambleclaw." He mewed.

Squirrelflight looked stunned. Firestar said it again. "I want you and Brambleclaw to go hunting. Together."

Still with a stunned look, Squirrelflight turned around and headed toward the warriors den where she last saw Brambleclaw.

Squirrelflight took a breath, and mewed "Brambleclaw?" there was no reply from the den.

Cloudtail came up behind her. "He's in Cinderpelt's den." he mewed.

Squirrelflight nodded her thanks, and then headed for the medicinecat's den. As she approached, Brambleclaw was coming out.

Squirrelflight hesitated, then mewed "Firestar wants us to go on a hunting patrol by the Windclan border." She waited for Brambleclaw's reply.

"Brambleclaw twitched his whiskers, and mewed "I'd love to."

**( )( ) ( )( ) (These are my bunny things. I hope they turn right. I (tried to) fix it.**

**( -.- ) ( -.- )**

**( ) ( )oo( ) ( )**

As the sun fell, Brambleclaw lay down on his moss nest, his flank warm, pressed against Squirrelflight.

**Sorry. My chapters are so short! I just can't find a way to continue them! And sorry this chapter is kinda corny, too. I can't think of anything. And please review. I'm not writing any more till I have a grand total of 10 reviews (I'm trying to get more reviews than my sister…) filled with different ideas. Anyway… Strawberries rock and cheese is the best! Yay!**


End file.
